


Queen of Pentacles

by sharkcar



Series: Clone Wars Tarot Cards [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Dathomir, Tarot, Tarot Cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: The thirteenth in a series of face cards of the Minor Arcana, Star Wars: The Clone Wars meets the Rider Waite Tarot deck.





	Queen of Pentacles

**Author's Note:**

> These are done first with pencil, traced with ink on mylar cells, then colored and detailed with computer software.  
> I had it stuck in my head for a while to connect Star Wars to Tarot cards, since the cards use Jungian symbolism, which is referenced heavily in the Hero with a Thousand Faces, one of the inspirations for Star Wars. So I wanted to see if I could do a series that connects the characters to different aspects in the cards.  
> One of the concepts most closely related to the Queen of Pentacles is that of 'motherhood', so it makes sense for the figure to be Mother Talzin. She was both a mother in the sense of a mentor and coven leader, as well as an actual mother who had given birth. The suit of pentacles represents the element of earth and one's place in the world. Talzin was a secular leader, but was also extremely powerful in the use of magick to manipulate the world around her. For example, she could torture Dooku from a distance, something beyond the power of the Jedi or Sith. Her power was respected by the Sith, Dooku asked her to send him an assassin, while Palpatine kidnapped her son to make him his apprentice. The suit of queens is connected to the element of water, and emotions. It was ultimately Talzin's emotions that drove her. It was her desire to protect her son, that brought her end in Son of Dathomir. The Rider Waite queen sits on throne, so this one is her chair shown in Clone Wars episodes, one that was also featured on a recent episode of Star Wars Rebels where Maul had it among his possessions in his hoard. The pentacle is the Bardottan Sphere, which was being used by a cult to siphon the living Force for Talzin, who they were worshiping as a goddess. It represents the forces that were at play outside the traditional ways of understanding the Force.

[LINK HERE: QUEEN OF PENTACLES](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/164131406300/queen-of-pentacles)


End file.
